All my loving I'll send to you
by Camilla Black
Summary: Beatles e Jily. Short fics inspiradas nas músicas dos Fab Four.
1. Something

**N.A.: A ideia original era fazer um conjunto de one-shots – possivelmente conectados, seguindo uma certa ordem cronológica – baseado nas músicas d'Os Beatles. Something, minha favorita, foi a mais fácil de desenvolver. A fic se passa em algum momento no final do sexto ano, quando James para de ser completamente inconveniente e Lily consegue se manter no mesmo cômodo que ele sem ser sufocada pelo seu ego gigante. Possivelmente existirão outros capítulos, e se corresponderem a momentos anteriores a esse, serão organizados na maneira correta. E se você estiver lendo isso, saiba que reviews deixam o trabalho mais agradável ;)**

* * *

><p><em>Something in the way she moves<br>__Attracts me like no other lover  
><em>_Something in the way she woos me_

Lily entrara distraidamente pelo retrato da Mulher Gorda. Os cabelos ruivos – não como os dos Weasley, os ruivos dela tinham um raro tom castanho-avermelhado – balançando com os movimentos dos quadris. O uniforme de Hogwarts já estava amassado e a gravata afrouxada. Ele não pode deixar de perceber o quanto gostava dela assim: com a cara meio cansada, os cabelos bagunçados e as vestes desalinhadas.

_I don't want to leave her now  
><em>_You know I believe and how_

Passou direto pelas poltronas, parecendo nem ao menos notar os olhos castanhos de James grudados em cada passo seu. Andava a passos lentos em direção à escada do dormitório feminino quando ele não resistiu.

- Evans?

Virou-se, não parecendo surpresa, e perguntou o que ele queria, naquele tom calmo que ele sabia só existir depois de um dia com aula dupla de Poções, que ela estranhamente amava como ninguém.

- Você pode me ajudar com a tarefa de Poções?

Deu um sorriso meio tímido – daqueles que só surgiam quando ela estava por perto – e torceu para que ela acreditasse na sua meia mentira. Meia, porque realmente ainda não havia feito a tarefa, mas não tinha motivo algum pra não fazê-la sozinho. A não ser, claro, o fato de que ele simplesmente era melhor com ela.

_Somewhere, in her smile, she knows  
><em>_That I don't need no other lover  
><em>_Something in her style that shows me_

Ela concordou em silêncio e andou na direção dele, deixando os livros que carregava em cima de uma mesa e tirando a gravata de vez. Sentou-se numa poltrona, seguida de James, que usou uma grande parte da sua força de vontade pra desviar o olhar do rosto da mulher e abrir um pergaminho. Lily abriu o livro e direcionou os olhos cor de esmeralda pra ele, seus lábios se curvando em um ligeiro sorriso.

- Então... você quer ajuda ou vai ficar só me encarando?

- Eu... é... vamos lá. 30cm sobre os efeitos colaterais da Amortentia.

Lily suspirou, molhou a pena no tinteiro e começou a escrever.

"A _amortentia_ é a poção do amor mais poderosa que existe. Ela pode ser facilmente identificada pelo brilho perolado, pela fumaça característica e pelo seu cheiro que varia de pessoa pra pessoa de acordo com o que mais a atrai."

James lia por cima do ombro, tentando imaginar que cheiro ela sentiria.

_I don't want to leave her now  
><em>_You know I believe and how_

Lily terminou a redação em incríveis 15 minutos, mas ficou mais vinte ajudando James a revisar e aperfeiçoar a sua. Quando ambos terminaram, o salão comunal estava quase vazio. Lily soltou um bocejo e se despediu com um aceno de mãos.

James sorriu e observou a ruiva ir embora, os passos se arrastando pelo tapete.

Olhou para a mesa e viu a gravata vermelho e esmeralda largada em cima de alguns livros. Esticou o braço para pegá-la, a colocou no bolso de sua calça e levantou-se em direção ao próprio dormitório.

_You're asking me will my love grow  
><em>_I don't know, I don't know  
><em>_You stick around now it may show  
><em>_I don't know, I don't know_

Subiu as escadas, deixou a gravata de Lily em cima da cama e tomou um banho demorado, se perguntando por que aquela mulher tinha um efeito tão grande sobre si. Voltou para o quarto, sorrindo em silêncio ao ver a cama de Sirius vazia – provavelmente estava em algum armário de vassouras com alguma lufana – deitou em sua própria e retirou um mapa do travesseiro.

"_Juro solenemente que não pretendo fazer nada de bom"_

Procurou pelo nome de Sirius e quase riu ao confirmar que ele estava _mesmo_ em um armário de vassouras, mas, surpreendentemente, era com uma sonserina. Seguiu o olhar até o dormitório feminino e passou carinhosamente o indicador no pontinho que indicava Lílian Evans.

Era ridículo, ele sabia. Não precisava do Sirius dizendo isso mil vezes com aquela risada canina. Ele sabia que era ridículo. James Potter estava ridiculamente apaixonado por Lílian Evans.

_Something in the way she knows  
><em>_And all I have to do is think of her  
><em>_Something in the things she shows me_

Não soube dizer exatamente quando adormeceu, mas quando acordou o Mapa do Maroto não estava em suas mãos e havia uma coberta sobre si. Sirius começara a apresentar esse lado paternal quando os primeiros sintomas de devaneios amorosos de James começaram a aparecer, tomando para ele as missões de relembrar o amigo das coisas mais básicas, como comer. Ou respirar. Ou não babar quando a risada da Evans ecoava pelo Salão Principal, no café da manhã.

- Pontas, fecha essa boca. Ela vai perceber.

Meio segundo depois, Lily olhou diretamente na direção deles, os olhos verdes brilhando em curiosidade. James procurou disfarçar o nervosismo. Já fazia seis meses que ele não a convidava para os passeios em Hogsmead, procurando criar uma quase-zona-de-amizade entre os dois. Ainda se tratavam pelos sobrenomes, mas o olhar de desprezo da ruiva agora era destinado unicamente aos sonserinos.

- Ei, Potter. – Se não fosse Lílian Evans, James até diria que era um olhar travesso que passava pelos seus olhos. Inclinou-se na direção do moreno, seus lábios quase em sua orelha. – Grama molhada, cama recém usada e salgueiro. É o que eu sinto com a Amortentia.

E saiu, sem dizer mais nada, o mesmo sorriso despreocupado no rosto.

O que Lílian não sabia é que ela acabara de mudar a vida de James pra sempre. Ele não conteve o riso alto, preso há quase três anos, desde o dia que percebera que a boca carnuda dele combinaria perfeitamente com seus lábios finos.

Era o cheiro dele.

Ela o amava.

_I don't want to leave her now  
><em>_You know I believe and how_


	2. Help!

_Help, I need somebody_  
><em>Help, not just anybody<em>  
><em>Help, you know I need someone, help!<em>

James colocou a capa da invisibilidade sob si e saiu desenfreado da sala de Dumbledore. Correu sem direção pelos corredores, parando ao perceber a grande porta de carvalho que dava para os jardins de Hogwarts. Sabia que se fosse pego o diretor o liberaria, mas hesitou por alguns segundos antes de abrir uma fresta pela porta e sair em direção aos jardins, deitando sobre a grama gelada do campo de quadribol.

_When I was younger, so much younger than today_  
><em>I never needed anybody's help in anyway<em>  
><em>But now these days are gone, I'm not so self assured<em>  
><em>Now I find, I've changed my mind and opened up the doors<em>

Mortos. Dorea e Charlus estavam mortos. Os pais de James eram quase duas décadas mais velhos do que os pais de seus amigos, mas não esperava que eles falecessem antes mesmo da formatura do filho. Lembrou-se da sua infância.  
><em><br>Charlus corria atrás de uma miniatura de James, que ria descontroladamente em sua vassoura de brinquedo, voando não mais do que alguns centímetros pelo jardim dos Potter. Dorea abraçava um James chorão, com os joelhos sangrando, com uma expressão que misturava a pena e a censura. Charlus e Dorea se despediam de James na plataforma 9 ¾ pela primeira vez. E pela segunda. E pela sexta e última.  
><em>

_Help me if you can, I'm feeling down_  
><em>And I do appreciate you being round<em>  
><em>Help me, get my feet back on the ground<em>  
><em>Won't you please, please, help me?<em>

Ouviu passos pesados em sua direção, mas não se deu ao trabalho de olhar, já sabendo de quem se tratava. Sirius se deitou ao seu lado, as mãos nos cabelos. Respirou fundo. Sirius fora abrigado pelos Potter há pouco mais de um ano, mas James e seus pais são o mais próximo de família que ele já tivera. Lembrou-se de como Dorea sorria com orgulho ao ver que não só dividiam o sobrenome Black, mas também o desprezo pelos ideais macabros da família. Falhou em segurar as lágrimas lembrando do abraço que Charlus lhe dera na Plataforma 9 ¾ no início do sétimo ano letivo, a primeira manifestação de carinho que já recebera.

James já soluçava ao seu lado e Sirius, sem saber o que fazer, se transformou no grande cão negro. Cutucou o braço de James com o focinho, e, quando um belo cervo apareceu a sua frente, começaram a correr desesperadamente pelos campos da escola. Após algumas horas de corridas, pararam à beira do Lago Negro, voltando à forma humana. James esboçou um pequeno sorriso pra Sirius e, juntos, caminharam em direção ao Salão Comunal da Grifinória.

_And now my life has changed in oh so many ways_  
><em>My independence seems to vanish in the haze<em>  
><em>But every now and then I feel so insecure<em>  
><em>I know that I just need you like I've never done before<em>

James acordou na manhã seguinte com um peso extra em seu peito. Abriu os olhos e deparou-se com um mar de cabelos vermelhos à sua frente. Tateou o criado-mudo com cuidado procurando seus óculos e precisou de alguns segundos pra acreditar que não era uma alucinação. Procurou se lembrar da noite anterior, tentando entender o que Lílian Evans fazia deitada no seu colo às 10 da manhã, mas nada se encaixava. Resolveu, então, passar a mão pelo cabelo dela, sua cabeça girando ao perceber que jamais a apresentaria aos seus pais.

Alguns minutos depois, a ruiva acordou, por algum tempo também parecendo confusa com aquela aproximação. Então, levantou-se do peito de James, sentando-se na cama, seguida por ele. Ficaram em um silêncio que poderia ser desconfortável pra qualquer outra pessoa, mas para os dois parecia certo. Quando ela o olhou, ele pôde entender porque estava ali. Ela sabia. E ele odiou a mistura de pena e tristeza que os olhos cor de esmeralda demonstravam.

_Help me if you can, I'm feeling down_  
><em>And I do appreciate you being round<em>  
><em>Help me, get my feet back on the ground<em>  
><em>Won't you please, please, help me<em>

- Sirius me contou. Queria ver como você estava, mas você estava dormindo, então...

James concordou e a puxou pra perto num abraço ao mesmo tempo agradecido e desesperado. Ela deitou sua cabeça no ombro do maroto, e ali permaneceram. Já fazia um tempo que não mais brigavam e tinha quase certeza que seus sentimentos eram correspondidos por ela, mas nunca a perguntara e nem tentara a agarrar pelos corredores, seguindo os conselhos de Remus. Esse era possivelmente o pior dia da sua vida, mas ter Lily nos seus braços fazia com que a dor fosse menor. Sentiu uma pontada no coração lembrando que Sirius não tinha a mesma sorte e com algum esforço largou a ruiva.

- Me espera? Preciso de um banho e sair daqui. Sirius precisa de mim…

"_Quase tanto quanto eu preciso de você_".

_When I was younger, so much younger than today_  
><em>I never needed anybody's help in anyway<em>  
><em>But now these days are gone, I'm not so self-assured<em>  
><em>Now I find, I've changed my mind and opened up the doors<em>

Saíram do quarto, James ainda abalado, Lily passando os dedos pelas costas da mão dele. Não demoraram a encontrar Sirius, acompanhando de Remus e Pedro, em uma das poltronas do Salão Comunal. Ao ver o "casal", Sirius abriu um sorriso e indicou o espaço ao lado para os dois se sentarem. À frente deles havia uma enorme variedade de doces e James agradeceu mentalmente pelos amigos que tinha. Abriu um sapo de chocolate, sentindo uma das mãos de Lily no seu joelho enquanto ela conversava com Sirius.

_Help me if you can, I'm feeling down_  
><em>And I do appreciate you being round<em>  
><em>Help me, get my feet back on the ground<em>  
><em>Won't you please, please, help me, help me, help me, oh<em>

James observava seus amigos conversando, quase distraídos do incidente com seus pais. Sirius apresentava grandes olheiras, Remus não tinha mais aquele sorriso bondoso na face e Pedro comia menos chocolates que o normal. Olhou para Lily e percebeu que seus olhos estavam um pouco vermelhos, embora sua mão ainda nele estivesse firme. Naquele momento, James não se sentiu tão sozinho no mundo. James não pensou na morte dos pais como uma tragédia, mas como o fim de um ciclo. Ciclo que ele estava apenas começando. Ali, ao lado da mulher que amava, de seu irmão e seus amigos, James sabia que estava com sua família.

* * *

><p><strong>N.A.: Uma continuação que ao mesmo tempo não é continuação. Lily e James ainda não estão juntos, mas já são próximos. Não acredito que Charlus e Dorea sejam os pais de James por "n" motivos, mas já que a JK não se pronunciou quanto à isso, assumi que sim. Espero que tenham gostado.<strong>


	3. Ain't she sweet?

Oh, ain't she sweet?  
>Well, see her walking down that street<br>Yes, I ask you very confidentially  
>Ain't she sweet?<p>

Sirius passava as mãos em frente ao rosto de um James fixo em um ponto a sua frente. O pontinho vermelho soltava uma risada alta, completamente alheia ao olhar do moreno perfurando sua nuca. Lílian Evans andava e o longo cabelo acompanhava o movimento de seus quadris, criando – ao menos para James – uma visão paradisíaca.

Oh, ain't she nice?  
>Well, look her over once or twice<br>Yes, I ask you very confidentially  
>Ain't she nice?<p>

Lily estava sentada no tapete, ao lado de uma primeiranista com a testa enrugada e varinha na mão. Lily pegou sua própria varinha e fez alguns movimentos precisos, dizendo alguma coisa pacientemente para a mais nova, que repetiu o movimento. O pergaminho se transformou em um pássaro e saiu piando pelo salão comunal, trazendo uma risada satisfeita da menina e um sorriso de orgulho de Lily. James observava tudo de um canto e nem ao menos percebeu quando sua própria face passou a exibir um sorriso.

Just cast an eye  
>In her direction<br>Oh, me, oh, my  
>Ain't that perfection?<p>

Ele não queria parecer algum tipo de perseguidor ou coisa assim, mas era quase impossível resistir a vontade de pegar sua capa da invisibilidade e segui-la nas noites em que era dela a rota da monitoria. Ele sempre a acompanhava por vinte minutos ou mais, e vez ou outra criava coragem de "ser encontrado" em algum corredor vazio só pra perceber com felicidade que ela aceitava de bom grado sua companhia de volta ao Salão – sem as antigas detenções de um ou dois anos atrás.

Oh, I repeat  
>Well, don't you think that's kind of neat?<br>Yes, I ask you very confidentially  
>Ain't she sweet?<p>

Eles eram amigos; mas Merlin, como era difícil! Como era difícil ver aqueles olhos de esmeralda virados para si e não dizer o quanto eles eram encantadores, ver os cabelos flamejantes e não encostar para ver se eles queimavam tanto quanto pareciam, sentir a mão pequena no seu ombro e não puxá-la mais pra perto, sentir aquele cheiro de lírios e ter que se controlar, ouvir a risada e saber que não era ele o motivo... Merlin, como ela era linda.

"Fecha essa boca, Pontas, sua baba tá inundando o tapete..."


	4. All you need is love

Uma Lílian Evans extremamente atarefada bufava, tirando um fio rubro de cabelo do seu rosto. Estava quase escondida por trás de uma pilha de repreensões aplicadas na última semana. Era quase Natal e alguns alunos pareciam acreditar que algumas detenções antes do recesso não fariam mal algum. Largou a pena de seus dedos e pôs-se a observar a mesa há alguns metros de distância, ocupada por um rapaz magro de cabelos bagunçados, seu parceiro na chefia da monitoria. Já passara há muito do toque de recolher e Lily estava impressionada com a profissionalidade com que James executava suas missões, à despeito da sua opinião inicial. Ele parecia distraído com os relatórios, os óculos retangulares na ponta do nariz, os olhos passando de um lado para o outro da folha, sem ao menos desconfiar que estava sendo minuciosamente observado - pela décima vez naquela noite.

_There's nothing you can do that can't be done_  
><em>Nothing you can sing that can't be sung<em>  
><em>Nothing you can say, but you can learn how the play the game<em>  
><em>It's easy<em>

James odiava a monitoria. Duvidara seriamente da capacidade mental de Dumbledore ao ser escolhido pelo cargo, que raramente era ocupado por duas pessoas da mesma casa e que obviamente seria melhor executado por Remus, mesmo com seu probleminha peludo. Lily era a opção óbvia para o cargo - responsável, justa, inteligente e esforçada - e ele desconfiava que a escolha do velho diretor tivesse algo a ver com a antiga "maldição" dos monitores-chefe, unidos pelo trabalho e destinados a ficar juntos. Deu um sorriso discreto ao lembrar da sua mãe lhe contando a lenda, após o susto de receber seu distintivo nas férias. O surpreendente é que a monitoria não era tão ruim assim; na verdade, passar algumas noites por semana sozinho com a Evans em uma sala isolada fora seu maior desejo durante muitos anos de Hogwarts, apesar de nos seus sonhos a única coisa a ocupar a mesa fosse as pernas pálidas da monitora. Arriscou um olhar na direção dos olhos verdes que tanto imaginava e sorriu discretamente ao pegá-la no flagra, olhando para ele.

_There's nothing you can make that can't be made_  
><em>No one you can save that can't be saved<em>  
><em>Nothing you can do, but you can learn how to be you in time<em>  
><em>It's easy<em>

"Ótimo, ele percebeu." Lily se xingava mentalmente por ter ficado tanto tempo quase literalmente babando por James. Voltou sua atenção para seus papéis e soltou um muxoxo de indignação ao ver que ficaria mais algumas horas cuidando daquilo, enquanto seu parceiro já havia terminado os dele. James percebeu e, com certo receio, levou sua cadeira até a mesa de Lily.

- Vamos, Evans, eu te ajudo. Não saio daqui sem você.

Lily queria recusar, queria dizer que preferia ficar sozinha do que aguentar a companhia dele, queria que ele voltasse a ser o menino imaturo de dois anos atrás. Mas ele não era. Ele não azarava ninguém pelos corredores - nem mesmo os Sonserinos!-, não confundia os novatos nem tinha mais tantas detenções como antes. Na verdade, desde que o sétimo ano começara, James ainda não tinha perdido nenhum ponto para a Grifinória. Contendo um sorriso, perguntou:

- Não tá com saudade de limpar os trófeis sem magia, Potter?

James riu. Aquela risada rouca que não parecia em nada com a espalhafatosa que o James-de-quinze-anos distribuia pelos corredores.

- E me privar das suas companhias em meio a esses adoraveis relatórios? Claro que não, Evans.

A ruiva sentiu as bochechas queimarem levemente, e, não sem antes fitar James daquela maneira que o fazia se sentir incapaz de esconder nada dela, voltou a assinar os pergaminhos.

_All you need is love_  
><em>All you need is love<em>  
><em>All you need is love, love<em>  
><em>Love is all you need<em>

Já eram duas da manhã quando o trabalho finalmente terminara. James e Lily caminhavam em silêncio, lado a lado, em direção ao Salão Comunal. Tiveram a sorte de não cruzar com Filch, que, apesar de não poder aplicar uma detenção aos dois monitores-chefe, não deixaria de ameaçá-los com os métodos de tortura medievais que tanto insistia para que voltassem a ser utilizados na escola. Falaram a senha para uma mal-humorada Mulher Gorda e se jogaram nas poltronas em frente a lareira, vendo as últimas fagulhas do fogo crepitarem. Os dois estavam exaustos, mas nenhum deles queria dar o braço a torcer e subir as escadas para o dormitório. Nenhum dos dois estavam preparado para admitir isso, também. O silêncio acompanhado era reconfortante e sabiam que sentiriam a falta um do outro assim que ficassem alguns metros afastados. Ali ficaram até o fogo se extinguir, quando uma sonolenta Lily Evans resolveu se encaminhar ao dormitório, embora sua consciência ainda protestasse. James e precisou reunir toda a sua força de vontade para convencer suas pernas a se moverem, mas quando o fez, seguiu Lily até o pé da escada e sussurrou um 'Boa noite, Evans'.

- Até amanhã, Potter.

- James. Me chama de James.

E então a cena mais surpreendente desde que Morgana encontrou Merlin de cuecas com unicórnios se seguiu, e Lílian Evans, a monitora certinha, encostou seus lábios frios nos quentes de James. Não durou mais de três segundos, mas serviu para o moreno sentir um arrepio da ponta dos pés até o último fio de cabelo, sem nem conseguir fechar os olhos de tamanha surpresa. Ela o olhava com uma feição divertida, apesar do rubor na face, e com a voz o mais baixa possível respondeu, antes de dar as costas e subir as escadas correndo.

- Lily.

_(She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah)_

* * *

><p><em>N.A.: My feels. Eles não são adoráveis? <em>  
><em>Essa nota é só pra agradecer as reviews mesmo. Aparentemente eu não sou a única a achar que James, Lily e os fab four tem tudo a ver. Não sei se essa fanfic um dia vai ter um final; escrevo quando me dá vontade e acho que é assim que tem que ser. Os capítulos são bem sutis, repletos de timidez, mas acho que essa é a beleza, sabe? As pequenas evoluções num relacionamento, as pequenas observações, os movimentos hesitantes. De qualquer maneira, novamente, obrigada a quem comenta, segue e tudo mais. Beijo! <em>


	5. A taste of honey

_A taste of honey_  
><em>Tasting much sweeter<em>  
><em>Than wine<em>

As férias de Natal nunca foram tão longas quanto aquelas de 1978. James estava deitado em sua cama, brincando com o velho Pomo de Ouro na mão direita. A morte de seus pais concidira com o ano em que Sirius comprara o próprio apartamento, tornando a enorme mansão dos Potter um casarão sinistro em completo silêncio. Pensou em chamar Sirius para voltar pra lá, mas entre a solidão e madrugadas ouvindo os gemidos nada discretos do seu melhor amigo com uma moça diferente, preferia a primeira. Deixou o Pomo sobrevoar o quarto, fechou os olhos e a imagem de Lily apareceu imediatamente na sua cabeça. Sem perceber, sorriu.

_I dream of your  
><em>_First kiss and then  
><em>_I feel upon  
><em>_My lips again_

Ela se despedira novamente com um beijo. Já era o quarto - quinto, se contar com aquela vez no quarto ano que ele a agarrou num jogo de verdade ou consequência - e embora não passasse de um roçar de línguas, não havia nada no mundo que o deixasse tão louco. Ela tinha um gosto sensacional - e ele não era sensível o suficiente pra descrever, mas poderia sobreviver daquilo pra sempre - e seus lábios eram tão macios quanto a cueca de seda que ele usava agora. Cueca essa que mal cabia mais em James com o efeito da simples lembrança daquela boca vermelha.

_A taste of honey_  
><em>Tasting much sweeter<em>  
><em>Than wine<em>

Era agora ou nunca. Sétimo ano. No próximo, estaria no Esquadrão de Aurores e ela na Escola de Medibruxos. E era o fim. A Guerra já mostrava seus sinais de que os jovens seriam necessários e ele estava preparado pra lutar de corpo e alma. Por seus pais, por Sirius, por Remus, pela injustiça, e, principalmente, por ela. Ela, nascida trouxa, ela, sem uma árvore genealógica repleta de Ordens de Merlin, ela, a bruxa mais talentosa que ele já conhecera. Ela, tão bonita, tão doce, tão inteligente, tão forte. Tão perto de se despedir pela última vez. Em parte, se sentia egoísta por estar pensando na sua vida amorosa no meio de uma guerra. Porém, por que se envolver uma guerra se não há por quem lutar? Seus pais lhe ensinaram que o amor era mais nobre do que qualquer sangue. E seria por isso que ele lutaria.

_Oh, I will return._  
><em>Yes, I will return.<em>  
><em>I'll come back<em>  
><em>For the honey and you.<em>

James se surpreendera consigo mesmo ao perceber que não queria se despedir. 17 anos e já imaginava claramente Lily Evans com um vestido branco lhe dizendo sim. Por Merlin, eles nem haviam se beijado direito ainda! E apesar de ser absolutamente normal acreditar que qualquer paixonite é eterna aos dezessete, no fundo ele sabia que não era só uma paixonite. Mas um passo de cada vez. Esse era o último ano e James tinha apenas alguns meses pra transformar aquela ruiva teimosa na sua namorada.

_Yours was the kiss_  
><em>That awoke my heart.<em>  
><em>There lingers still,<em>  
><em>Though we're far apart,<em>

Com uma cara de pau que não lhe era característica - mas tinha adquirido com tantos anos com Sirius, James pegou pena e pergaminho e escreveu uma carta breve convidando Lílian Evans para passar a virada de ano com ele. Ele sabia que ela estava com a família, mas também sabia o quão insuportável Petúnia Evans poderia ser. Não foram poucas as vezes que encontrara a fonte do seu afeto chorando em um canto com uma carta trouxa nas mãos, até que, no quinto ano, a grande cara de cavalo (apelido carinhoso criado por James, que arrancara muitas risadas dos lábios rosados de Lily) anunciara o casamento com um homem extremamente parecido com um porco (J: É um zoológico? L: É um circo! E eu já tenho minha vaga de aberração e você de palhaço, Potter) que Lílian desabara e contara toda a história melodramática da irmã invejosa. Sinceramente, não acreditava que era viria; sabia que apesar de tudo, o sentimento dela pela família era forte, mas não tinha nada a perder. Além da dignidade, mas isso ele já perdera nos dez primeiros baldes de baba que produziu observando Lily.

_That taste of honey_  
><em>Tasting much sweeter<em>  
><em>Than wine<em>

Imagine a surpresa quando sua coruja voltara com uma resposta positiva.


End file.
